Misterios de la Fuerza
by Dama Jade
Summary: No, ninguno. Si no les espoileo el one shot. ;p


Todas las noches ella entraba a su habitación en la Academia. Ojos azules no pueden resistirse y se deleitan ante las deliciosas curvas que apenas el blanco camisón de dormir logra cubrir. Ella parece flotar hasta su cama, como una bella visión. La pelirroja se arrodilla frente a él en la cama. Él se incorpora y los dulces labios que tienen el peculiar color de las moras silvestres se ensanchan en una diminuta pero dulce sonrisa. La humedad de la noche le brinda un brillo particular a toda la blanca piel.

-Luke. – susurra ella, pronunciando su nombre como una tierna caricia.

-Mi amada. – le replica él en otro susurro, el leve temblor en su voz demostrando lo que siente por ella.

Una ronca risa lo rodea, como una manta envolviéndole en su seguridad, ayudando a su alma a sentirse liviana, libre de toda angustia y temor, alejando de él todas sus pesadillas.

-¿Soy acaso tu amada? - dijo ella en su melodioso acento coruscanti, esa voz que despertaba en el todos sus escondidos deseos por ella. No pudiendo contenerse más, tira de ella hacia él, sus manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Y ella no protesta, sus ojos esmeraldas quemándole con el deseo... ¿o se atrevería él a decir que es amor? El levanta su mano y acaricia la tersa piel de su mejilla. Porque a esa hora, cuando ambos están solos, solo él puede tocarle.

-Sabes que lo eres. – la voz masculina enronquecida por la fuerte emoción que hace estragos en su interior.

É l baja la cabeza y clama esos tentadores labios en un beso, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos, y la escucha dejar escapar un gemido lleno de placer. Esa es su completa perdición, porque sus manos bajan por sus costados, por sus redondeadas caderas, hallando el dobladillo de su camisón para comenzar a subirlo con una pereza sensual, saboreando cada minuto, cada segundo hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Fue un choque eléctrico el contacto entre pieles.

-Mara.

Sólo para eso separas sus labios de los suyos. Sólo el pronunciar su nombre era lo más cercano a besarla. Y vuelve a repetirlo, - ¡Oh, Mara!

Porque siente que toda su vida pende de ese nombre, todo su ser encendiéndose en llamas e intentó hallar sus labios para perderse de nuevo en su húmeda dulzura. Estaba finalmente en sus brazos y de verdad que le importaba un Sith si era o no correcto. ¿Cómo podía ser incorrecto, cuando cada curva se acoplaba perfectamente a las suyas, cada fragmento de la signatura femenina se unía a cada fragmento de la suya en la Fuerza?

É l profundizó el beso; ella gimió y el respondió con un gruñido suyo. Al fin comprendiendo que ella sí era perfecta para él pues sólo ella lograba elevarle hasta las estrellas, hasta más allá del universo. Porque con ella él descubría que la galaxia no estaba sumida en total oscuridad, que la angustia no era la suprema sensación. También existía lo sublime, la belleza y el amor, sobre todo el amor pues la volátil –y delicada- criatura en sus brazos representaba todo eso y mucho más.

Él la baja suavemente, su cuerpo cubriéndola, al tiempo que la besaba y que sus dedos resbalaban por toda la satinada y desnuda piel. Pequeñas manos le despojaron de su pantalón de ejercicio –era lo único que él utilizaba para dormir en esas calientes noches de Yavin. Ella tiembla al colocarse entre sus piernas y él sonríe. Es increíble y hasta maravilloso que ella reaccione de esa manera a la cercanía del cuerpo masculino sin ningún tipo de barrera.

Con reverencia, acaricia las curvas, sus pulgares rozando esas exquisitas puntas rosadas. Ella jadea y deja escapar un quejido, lo que lo obliga a él bajar la cabeza para dejar por su seno un rastro ardiente con su lengua. Hasta que su boca clama su pezón, succionándole con gentileza. Ella agarra, violentamente, el rubio cabello, tirando de el con algo de rudeza.

- ¡Gran Fuerza! – exclama ella, - ¡Luke!

Él le da rienda suelta a todas sus emociones al escuchar su nombre en labios de ella; no puede controlar más su deseo, su hambre de ella y la besa, su boca es intransigente, demandante. Lo quería todo. Ella era tan suave, sedosa; nunca había sentido nada como ella, queriendo saborear cada glorioso centímetro de esa piel.

Baja sus manos con premeditada lentitud, embelesado y su boca toma la misma trayectoria, besando y mordiendo con suavidad; ella temblaba y sollozaba imbuida por las exquisitas sensaciones que solo él lograba arrancar de ella. Su mano bajó aún más, hallando lo que añoraba, sus dedos invadiendo todo ese pelaje suave y lustroso entre las piernas femeninas. La escucha hacer un sonido irreconocible, algo parecido a un ronroneo gutural y la siente, arqueándose contra su mano, exigiéndole más. La repuesta desinhibida lo enloquece. Solo entonces él se levanta sobre ella, todo su peso sobre ambas manos.

Él la mira y ella, a su vez, sonríe, confiada de lo que debía hacer. Levantó sus piernas para rodear su cintura y unió su cuerpo al masculino. El cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, gruñendo ante el inesperado movimiento y en un movimiento grácil, entró en ella. Ojos turquesas buscan los esmeraldas, hallando en ellos un brillo entremezclado de dolor y placer, seguro de que debían reflejar lo mismo que habían en los suyos.

Y él pensó que esto tenía que ser correcto. Todas esas emociones aplastantes que eliminaba todo raciocinio y que ahí, en los brazos de la hermosa pelirroja, había al fin encontrado su lugar en toda la galaxia, mientras ella se movía suavemente debajo de él. El siguió sus movimientos, estableciendo un ritmo. Ella jadeó y el bajó la cabeza para posarla sobre la frente femenina. Ella recibió cada movimiento, correspondiéndole con uno suyo…

- ¿Luke?

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Por completo desorientado, miró a la rubia a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Ju?

-Parecías que tenías una pesadilla, te quejabas en tus sueños.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro. Todo había sido un sueño ¿Por qué esas visiones continuaban torturándole de esa manera?

Callista colocó una mano en su hombro; la reacción de Luke fue instantánea y violenta.

-Regresa a dormir.

Ella se encogió ante sus bruscas y duras palabras. Luke se avergonzó inmediatamente, respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse.

-Lo siento, Callie. De veras, regresa a dormir.

- ¿Pesadillas con tu padre?

-Sí. – sabía que mentía descaradamente, -Saldré un momento. Quizás el aire fresco me ayude.

Por varios segundos, temió que ella protestaría viéndole morder su labio inferior.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tomes mucho tiempo.

-No lo haré. – y besó la frente femenina con rapidez, procurando tener el menor contacto posible.

Tomando la capa de su uniforme jedi, abandonó la habitación tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Afuera, en la semioscuridad –miles de estrellas refulgían en el negro cielo- Luke buscó su centro en la Fuerza. Todavía no había hallado la razón de esos sueños perturbadores y porque Mara siempre era la protagonista en ellos. Ese no era el rumbo de su vida. Se visualizaba junto a Callista, teniendo una gran familia. Sin embargo, nunca tenía posibles visiones de ello. ¿Estaría acaso, la Fuerza intentando enviarle un mensaje? Él y Mara juntos… Sacudió la cabeza ante tan absurda idea. Él era un simple granjero mientras que Mara… era un resplandeciente lucero en el cielo, inalcanzable. No; él estaba enamorado de Callista, alguien que era su igual, que provenía de una humilde familia al igual que la suya. Estaba seguro de que algún día la Fuerza le revelaría su significado pero hoy no sería ese día.

**Espacio, cerca del sistema de Correllia**

Mara tenía en sus manos una taza de humeante chocolate caliente –el granjero le estaba contagiando de sus malos hábitos. Sentada en la cabina del Jade's Fire, procuraba calmar su desbocado corazón. Había despertado de otro sueño… con el Jedi. Ella cerró sus ojos, rememorando cada detalle. ¿Por qué, si el granjero tenía una compañera, se empecinaba la Fuerza en hacerle tener esos sueños? La Fuerza y sus misterios, le hubiese respondido Skywalker. No obstante, existía un solo misterio que le apenaba, a pesar de reconocer que nunca sería posible que terminaran juntos; ella suspiró pues estaba algo insatisfecha… ¡cómo le gustaría que la Fuerza le mostrara lo que sería llegar a la culminación en sus brazos!

**Notas de la Autora**: Esto les tuvo que haber sucedido muuuuchas veces, los dos siendo sensitivo a la Fuerza, poder tener esas visisones de su futuro. ;p


End file.
